Sonic the Hedgehog (2006)
|Gatunek = Platformowa, przygodowa, trzecioosobowa |Tryby = Jednoosobowy, wieloosobowy |Platformy = *Xbox 360 *PlayStation 3 |Nośniki = *DVD-DL *Blu-ray |Języki = *Angielski *Japoński |Kontrolery = *Kontroler Xbox 360 *Kontroler PlayStation 3 }} – gra platformowa i przygodowa, prowadzona z perspektywy trzeciej osoby z serii Sonic the Hedgehog, wydana z okazji 15 rocznicy serii. Jest to pierwsza gra w serii wydana na Xbox 360 i PlayStation 3. Zadebiutowała tutaj nowa postać – jeż Silver. W społeczności fanów Sonica panują inne nazwy gry, jak np. '''Sonic '06', Sonic 2006, Sonic: 15th Anniversary, Sonic 360, czy też Sonic Next-Gen. Produkcja Rozpoczynając produkcję gry po wydaniu Shadow the Hedgehog, Sonic the Hedgehog miał być odrodzeniem serii oraz odpowiedzią na pytanie "Co jeśli jeż Sonic istniałby w prawdziwym świecie?". Chciano przywrócić część elementów, które były zachwalane przez fanów w serii Adventure i przywrócić Sonica na właściwe torySonic The Hedgehog, Giant Bomb. By prawidłowo świętować to co sprawiło, że Sonic jest "Najpopularniejszym Jeżem Na Świecie", grę postanowiono nazwać tak samo jak pierwszą część w serii. Jednakże, zamiast utrzymać prostą i jednorodną rozgrywkę, pracownicy zajmujący się tworzeniem gry, przychodzili z wieloma pomysłami, które chcieli ucieleśnić i sprawić, że gra będzie największym doświadczeniem w serii Sonic. Po raz pierwszy zapowiedziano Sonic the Hedgehog na konwencie Electronic Entertainment Expo w maju 2005E3 2005 Sega Hits the Next Level, IGN. Na konwencie 2005 Tokyo Game Show, Yuji Naka ujawnił oficjalną nazwę gry i ogłosił, że gra będzie świętować 15-lecie serii Sonic the HedgehogTGS 2005: Sonic PS3 Named, IGN. Jeden z kierowników projektu - Shun Nakamura, zaprezentował użycie silnika Havok, gdy Sega miała swoje pokazy na scenieTGS 2005: Eyes-on Sonic Next-Gen, IGN. Gra miała być również dostępna na komputery osobisteObraz 1Obraz 2. Po zapowiedzi Sonic the Hedgehog, zespół programistów odpowiedzialnych za grę zmierzył się z poważnymi problemami, zaczynając od rezygnacji Yujiego Naki jako głowy Sonic Team i producent wykonawczy gry. Kiedy zaprezentowano zestawy rozwojowe dla Nintendo Wii, zdecydowano, że zespół pracujący nad grą zostanie podzielony na dwie grupy; kierownik Sonic the Hedgehog, Shun Nakamura ukończy grę mającą wyjść tylko na konsole Xbox 360 i PlayStation 3, a Yojiro Ogawa wraz z drugą częścią grupy rozpocznie produkcję Sonic and the Secret Rings na nową platformę - Nintendo Wii. Coś co było na początku ambitnym przedsięwzięciem, teraz stało się wyścigiem z czasem do ostatecznego terminu wydania gry, mając tylko połowę zespołu. W tym czasie, Sonic Team zignorowało zgłoszenia o błędach od Quality Assurance Tester, tylko po to, by gra była gotowa na Boże Narodzenie 2006, niezważając na konsekwencje. Właśnie to było "rdzeniem" większej części negatywnej krytyki gry.Sonic Wii Interview with Yojiro Ogawa, Kikizo. Fabuła Historia Sonica Sonic rozpoczyna swoją przygodę w Soleannie, w którym panuje księżniczka Elise. Skrywa ona mroczny sekret – w jej ciele znajdują się Płomienie Zniszczenia. Doktor Eggman odkrywszy go, postanawia porwać księżniczkę podczas Festiwalu Słońca, w czym przeszkadza mu Sonic. Niezrażony niepowodzeniem, Eggman ponawia swe wysiłki i porywa Elise, której udaje się przekazać wcześniej Sonicowi niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu. Wraz z Tailsem, który pomagał wcześniej w naprawie miasta po ataku Eggmana, Sonic wyrusza na Wave Ocean, a później na Dusty Desert, by uratować księżniczkę. Kiedy pojawiają się na pustyni, spotykają Eggmana, który nasyła na nich swojego Egg-Cerberusa. Sonic pokonuje robota i dzięki Tailsowi ucieka wraz z Elise. Po udanej misji ratunkowej, Elise tłumaczy Sonicowi czym jest Solaris i jak jej ojciec zmarł podczas eksperymentów naukowych z Płomieniami Zniszczenia, które aktualnie znajdują się w jej ciele. Po rozmowie wrócili do miasta. Wkrótce Sonic zostaje zaatakowany przez nieznanego białego jeża zwanego Silver, który, jak się później okazuje, przybył z przyszłości, aby powstrzymać Wyzwoliciela Iblisa, który sprowadzi na świat zagładę. Według Silvera, niebieski jeż jest wyzwolicielem i między nimi rozpoczęła się walka. Korzystając z zamieszania, Eggman ponownie porywa Elise. Gdy Silver zamierza zadać Sonicowi ostateczny cios, nagle pojawia się Amy, która powstrzymuje Silvera. Sonic postanawia nie tracić czasu i rusza w pogoń za Eggmanem. Wkrótce dołączają do niego Tails wraz z Knucklesem. Cała trójka udaje się do bazy Eggmana na White Acropolis, gdzie ma nastąpić wymiana Elise za Szmaragd Chaosu. Eggman jednak wykorzystał ich i po przejęciu szmaragdu przeniósł trójkę przyjaciół do przyszłości. Po przeniesieniu się, Sonic, Tails i Knuckles spotykają Shadowa i Rouge, z którymi postanawiają odnaleźć dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu i wywołać Kontrolę Chaosu, która pozwoliłaby im na powrót do teraźniejszości. Podczas poszukiwań natknęli się na Silvera, Blaze i Mephilesa, którzy rozmawiali o tożsamości Wyzwoliciela Iblisa, a później przeteleportowali się do przyszłości. Dowiedzieli się również ze znajdującego się tam komputera, że Dr. Eggman i księżniczka Elise zginęli podczas wybuchu floty powietrznej doktora, dwa dni po Festiwalu Słońca. Drużyna postanawia jak najszybciej odnaleźć Szmaragd Chaosu i przenieść się do swoich czasów. Ostatecznie Sonic i Shadow wywołują Kontrolę Chaosu i powracają do teraźniejszości. Po powrocie, Sonic ponownie ratuje księżniczkę, lecz zostaje ponownie zaatakowany przez Silvera, na Radical Train. Podczas konfrontacji dwóch jeży, Elise zostaje ponownie porwana, a Sonica tym razem wybawia z opresji Shadow. Po ponownym ocaleniu księżniczki Sonic zbiega z nią do Tropical Jungle, co rozsierdza Eggmana, który grozi, że zniszczy Soleannę, jeśli Elise się nie podda. Nieświadoma niebezpieczeństwa wychodzi mu naprzeciw stając się po raz kolejny zakładniczką. Gdy Sonic dociera na miejsce, jest już za późno, a statek ulega zniszczeniu i Elise wraz z Eggmanem giną. Korzystając tym razem z pomocy Silvera, Sonic przeprowadzając jeszcze jedną kontrolę chaosu, cofa się w czasie i ostatecznie ratuje księżniczkę. Historia Shadowa Po wydarzeniach z gry Shadow the Hedgehog Shadow postanawia zapomnieć o przeszłości i rozpoczyna nowe życie jako członek Guardian Unit of Nations. Jego opowieść zaczyna się w momencie, gdy ma odnaleźć Rouge długo pozostającą bez kontaktu, która otrzymała wcześniej zadanie wykradnięcia Scepter of Darkness z bazy Eggmana. Shadow zakradłszy się do bazy, odnajduje Rouge, której misja zakończyła się powodzeniem. Razem uciekają do Kingdom Valley – dawnego zamku władców Soleanny, gdzie napotykają ścigającego ich Eggmana. Podczas walki dochodzi do rozbicia Berła Ciemności, w którym była zamknięta istota o imieniu Mephiles. Istota, przypominająca wyglądem Shadowa, przedstawia się oraz podkreśla, że ten spotkał się kiedyś z czarnym jeżem, czego ten najwyraźniej nie pamięta. Następnie, Mephiles używa zdolności podobnej do Kontroli Chaosu i przenosi Shadowa wraz z Rouge do przyszłości. Dwójka nie rozumiała co się właśnie stało i postanowiła odnaleźć odpowiedź. Udało im się odnaleźć komputer, z którego Rouge udało się dowiedzieć, że znaleźli się w odległej przyszłości, zniszczonej przez demona Iblisa. Po odkryciu tych szokujących faktów, Rouge i Shadow spotykają Sonica, Tailsa i Knucklesa, którzy zostali wysłani w przyszłość przez Eggmana. Postanawiają się rozdzielić, by wspólnie odnaleźć dwa Szmaragdy Chaosu, za pomocą których powrócą do swoich czasów. Po odnalezieniu Szmaragdu Chaosu, zauważyli zakurzonego i wyłączonego E-123 Omegę, będącego w trybie uśpienia przez setki lat z niewiadomych przyczyn. Wtedy również drużyna Sonica poinformowała dwójkę o odnalezieniu drogi do kolejnego szmaragdu i drużyny ponownie się spotkały. Kiedy odnaleźli drugi szmaragd, natrafili na Iblisa, ognistego demona, którego ledwo udaje się im pokonać. Kiedy jeże wywołały Kontrolę Chaosu, Shadow jako jedyny postanawia zostać w przyszłości, aby zmierzyć sie z Mephilesem. W międzyczasie Rouge odkrywa, że Shadow został w przyszłości i postanawia wysłać mu na pomoc Omegę. Kiedy Shadow próbuje zwalczyć Mephilesa, ten próbuje go przekonać, że prawdziwym jego wrogiem są ludzie, którzy umieszczą go w przyszłości w energetycznym więzieniu. Shadow jednk niedowierza mu, co sprawia, że Mephiles przyjmuje swoją drugą formę, w której atakuje Shadowa. Podczas starcia, z pomocą przychodzi Omega. Mephiles tworzy portal czasoprzestrzenny, za pomocą którego przenosi się do teraźniejszości, a dwójka rusza za nim. Po powrocie, Rouge odnajduje Shadowa i Omegę, postanawia uformować drużynę Dark (podobnie jak w Sonic Heroes) i mówi im, że Eggman poszukuje czarnego jeża. Shadow mówi jej, że doktorowi najprawdopodobniej chodzi o Mephilesa i postanawia się dowiedzieć czegoś więcej o nim. Kiedy czarny jeż spotyka się z Eggmanem, ten tłumaczy Shadowowi, że jeśli chce się dowiedzieć dlaczego potrzebny mu Mephiles, musi sam sprawdzić co się stało 10 lat temu. Jeżowi nie pozostaje nic innego jak odnaleźć Sonica, który został zaatakowany przez Silvera. Shadow przerywa walkę i następnie sam staje do walki z białym jeżem i wygrywa dzięki użyciu Kontroli Chaosu. Silver, który nie może zaakceptować porażki, sam używa Kontroli Chaosu, która wywołuje portal czasoprzestrzenny. Korzystając ze sposobności, Shadow proponuje Silverowi przeniesienie się w przeszłość, aby oboje mogli dowiedzieć się, jaki jest związek między Mephilesem, a Iblisem. Obaj cofają się o 10 lat w sam środek wydarzeń przed wypadkiem Projektu Solaris. Obserwują porażkę eksperymentu oraz narodziny Mephilesa i Iblisa. Władca Soleanny przekazuje im ostatkiem sił, że demony muszą zostać uwięzione, co bohaterowie niezwłocznie czynią. Jeże rozdzielają się – Shadow rusza na Mephilesa, Silver ma zająć się Iblisem. Czarny jeż zdołał uwięzić Mephilesa w Scepter of Darkness, a gdy ponownie spotkał się Silverem, zostawił berło przy małej księżniczce Elise. W międzyczasie Omega walczy z Mephilesem, który wyśmiewa jego wysiłki twierdząc, że Omega musi zachować siły na walkę z Shadowem. Ten, poznawszy prawdę, zwierza się Shadowowi i Rouge, że to on będzie tym, który uwięzi Shadowa w przyszłości. Shadow nie ma jednak o to do niego żalu, a Rouge pociesza jeża, mówiąc, że nawet jeśli cały świat obróci się przeciwko niemu, ona zawsze będzie po jego stronie. Cała trójka dociera w pogoni za Mephilesem na Dusty Desert, gdzie zamierzają go uwięzić w nowym Scepter of Darkness. Mephiles, który w między czasie znalazł żółty Szmaragd Chaosu, próbuje przekonać Shadowa, że nie powinien pomagać ludziom, skoro i tak go zdradzą. Shadow zdejmuje swoje pierścienie i wyjaśnia mu, że mimo wszystko wierzy w ludzkość i dlatego nie zmieni swych postanowień, (podobnie jak to uczynił w Sonic Adventure 2 oraz w Sonic X). Następnie ujawnia drzemiącą w nim moc i pokonuje Mephilesa oraz jego klony. Historia kończy się cliffhangerem. Historia Silvera W post-apokaliptycznej przyszłości, Silver oraz Kotka Blaze, jego najlepsza przyjaciółka, walczą z ognistym demonem - Iblisem, jednak wszystkie ich starania idą na marne, gdyż Iblis jest nieśmiertelny i zawsze powraca. Kiedy po raz kolejny nie udało im się dopaść demona, zauważyli na budynku tajemniczą postać. Postać przedstawiła się jako Mephiles i powiedziała im, że jeśli chcą zmienić przyszłość, muszą cofnąć się w czasie i zabić Wyzwoliciela Iblisa, który był odpowiedzialny za uwolnienie bestii. Mephiles, za pomocą Szmaragdu Chaosu, pokazuje w Silverowi niebieskiego jeża stojącego w płomieniach. Następnie, przenosi siebie, Silvera i Blaze do czasów, w których żył Sonic, jednak trójka została rozdzielona podczas podróży w czasie. Silver znalazł Sonica, kiedy temu nie udało się uratować księżniczki Elise z rąk Dr. Eggmana, podczas Festiwalu Słońca. Kiedy srebny jeż zamierzał zaatakować, został rozproszony przez Amy, która wzięła jeża za Sonica. Jeżyca oferuje Silverowi pomoc w odnalezieniu osoby, której szuka, na co jeż po chwili przemyślenia przystaje. Oboje jednak nie wiedzieli, że szukają tej samej osoby - Sonica. Później, Silverowi udało się znaleźć Sonica i zaatakować go. Niebieski jeż nie zamierzał walczyć, chcąc ponownie uratować księżniczkę, lecz Silver użył swoich zdolności psychokinetycznych i rzucił Soniciem o ścianę, dezorientując go. Srebny jeż zastanawiał się, czy czasem Mephiles nie żartował, mówiąc że któś tak słaby może być Wyzwolicielem Iblisa. Po czym zamierzał zakończyć żywot niebieskiego jeża, lecz Amy zasłoniła ukochanego, przez co Silver się zawachał, a Sonic dał radę uciec. Silver wytłumaczył Amy, że świat zostanie zniszczony przez Sonica, ale jeżyca nie zamieżała wierzyć srebnemu jeżowi, że Sonic byłby zdolny do takich rzeczy i opuściła Silvera. Przygnębiony, odszedł z myślą, czy zabicie Sonica by uratować przyszłość to faktycznie jedyne co może zrobić. Blaze znalazła Silvera siedzącego na schodach i po krótkiej rozmowie, kotka stwierdziła, że muszą uratować przyszłość za wszelką cenę. Kiedy nie udało się im złapać Sonica w bazie Eggmana, na White Acropolis, spotkali się Mephilesem, który powiedział im, że Sonic znajduje się na Radical Train. Silver udał się na miejsce i ponownie skonfrontował się z niebieskim jeżem, ponownie powodując porwanie księżniczki Elise przez Eggmana. Kiedy srebny jeż zamierzał zaatakować, nadszedł Shadow (którego Silver wziął za Mephilesa) i pozwolił Sonicowi ponownie uciec. Dwójka jeży walczyła do upadłego, po czym Shadow zakończył bitwę Kontrolą Chaosu i kopniakiem srebnego jeża w głowę. Nie chcąc zaakceptować porażki, Silver wyciągnął Szmaragd Chaosu i naśladował Shadowa, przez oboje wywołali Kontrolę Chaosu i otworzyli portal czasowy. Shadow był wyraźnie zaskoczony i zaproponował Silverowi cofnąć się do dnia wypadku nad Projektem Solaris, dzięki czemu dowiedzą się co naprawdę się stało. Srebny jeż zgodził się i ruszył za Shadowem. Kiedy się pojawili, Shadow i Silver byli świadkami niepowodzenia projektu, maszyna przy której pracowano wybuchła i władca Soleanny został ciężko ranny kiedy póbował ochronić młodą Elise. Jeże postanowili się rozdzielić - Shadow złapie Mephilesa, a Silver dorwie Iblisa. Silverowi udało się złapać Iblisa za pomocą psychokinezy, a władca Soleanny wykorzystał to i uwięził Iblisa w ciele córki, za pomocą Szmaragdu Chaosu. Chwilę później władca zmarł, a Silver zabrał księżniczkę w bezpieczne miejsce. Jeż zabrał Elise z laboratorium i spotkał się z Shadowem, który złapał Mephilesa. Silver położył Elise przy drzewie, a obok niej Shadow położył Scepter of Darkness. Razem otworzyli kolejny czasowy portal, przez który Shadow przeszedł od razu. Silver został przez chwilę, wpatrując się w Elise, która wołała swojego tatę we śnie. Współczując jej, zostawił przy niej niebieski Szmaragd Chaosu i ruszył do portalu. Później spotyka się ponownie z Blaze, której wyjaśnia, że to nie Sonic jest Wyzwolicielem Iblisa. Rozmowę przerywa wołanie ludzi, a chwilę później udają się w stronę Eggmana. Udaje im się spotkać Sonica, z którym wyjaśnili sprawę i wyruszyli na ratunek księżniczce Elise. Niestety, przybyli za późno i księżniczka zginęła w wybuchu Egg Carriera. Silver wpada jednak na pomysł by wykorzystać Kontrolę Chaosu i przenieść się do chwili zanim księżniczka zginęła. Jeże wykonują kontrolę, dziękują sobie nawzajem za pomoc i rozdzielają się. Silver i Blaze powrócili do przyszłości, gdzie za pomocą dwóch Szmaragdów Chaosu, srebny jeż próbował uwięzic demona w swoim ciele, lecz niestety Iblis odrzucił go. Wtedy Blaze zdecydowała się przyjąć Iblisa, gdyż jej dusza już nosi w sobie płomienie i demon jej nie odrzuci. Potem kotka poprosiła przyjaciela, by uwięził ją w innym wymiarze, dzięki czemu Iblis nikogo już więcej nie skrzywdzi. Niestety Silver nie był zdolny poświęcić swojej przyjaciółki, przez co Blaze była zmuszona sama udać się do innego wymiariu. Kiedy odchodziła, życzyła powodzenia swojemu przyjacielowi. Last Episode Ostatnia historia rozpoczyna się sceną podziwiania widoków w dolinie przez Elise i Sonica. Nagle zostają oślepieni błyskiem, a za nimi zjawia się Mephiles, który za pomocą pocisku przypominającego Włócznię Chaosu przebija ciało Sonica. Gdy jeż pada, Elise wybucha płaczem i, ku radości Mephilesa, uwalnia Iblisa z którym ten ostatni scala się, tworząc Solarisa. Następuje koniec świata. Wszyscy bohaterowie wraz z Eggmanem zostają przeniesieni do wyrwy czasoprzestrzennej. Początkowo zdezorientowani zauważają Elise oraz martwego Sonica, przez co ogarnia ich smutek. Eggman objaśnia, że Solaris rozpoczął proces niszczenia świata, w tym przeszłości, teraźniejszości i przyszłości. Ponieważ zniszczenie Solarisa w jednym czasie spowoduje, że odrodzi się w innym, Silver proponuje, aby zniszczyć go we wszystkich trzech przedziałach czasowych. Niestety tajniki Kontroli Chaosu znają wyłącznie Shadow, Silver oraz… Sonic. Gdy wszyscy tracą nadzieje, a zrozpaczona Amy płacze nad ciałem Sonica, Elise nagle czuje znajomy powiew wiatru twierdząc, że duch Sonica jest obecny wśród nich. Wszyscy podejmują decyzję o współpracy i zgromadzeniu siedmiu Szmaragdów Chaosu rozproszonych w czasie i przestrzeni, aby móc wskrzesić Sonica i dzięki temu zniszczyć Solarisa. Eggman dostarcza wszystkim namiary na klejnoty, a Tails, Knuckles, Rouge, Omega, Amy, Silver i Shadow udają się po nie. Przywrócony do życia w super formie Sonic, dzieli swoją moc między siebie, Shadowa i Silvera, co sprawia i oni przyjmują swoje super formy (podobnie jak to uczynił z Tailsem i Knucklesem w Sonic Heroes). Wtedy przystępują oni do walki z Solarisem w trzech wymiarach czasowych i ostatecznie zwyciężają. Ostatecznego zniszczenia Solarisa dokonać może wyłącznie Elise, jednakże efektem ubocznym będzie cofnięcie czasu, co oznaczałoby, że wydarzenia od chwili, gdy Sonic poznał Elise, nigdy nie będą miały miejsca. Ze łzami w oczach, ale uśmiechem na ustach Elise postanawia wymazać Solarisa z kart historii. Historia kończy się paradą oglądaną z oddali przez Sonica. Przebiega niedaleko Elise, która zdaje się rozpoznawać powiew wiatru, mówiąc: "Mam przeczucie jakby ktoś mnie wołał… ktoś, kogo znam". Tryby gry Jednoosobowe Każda postać przechodzi przez te same poziomy, jednak każda z nich posiada unikalne zdolności pozwalające mu/jej dostać się na inną cześć poziomu. Rozgrywka została podzielona na dwa typy poziomów, podobnie jak w Sonic Adventure. Poziomy akcji to miejsce gdzie odbywa się większa część rozgrywki, a poziomy miejskie to lokacje gdzie gracz może się swobodnie poruszać, rozmawiać z NPC oraz eksplorować, tak jak na Adventure Fields z Sonic Adventure. Wieloosobowe Tag Mode Tryb kooperacji, w którym dostępni są Sonic, Shadow i Silver. Dwójka graczy musi zebrać wspólnie wszystkie siedem Szmaragdów Chaosu. Battle Mode Dwójka graczy musi zmierzyć się ze sobą i ścigać się do celu, na wybranym poziomie. Postacie Grywalne postacie Niegrywalne postacie Poziomy W Sonic the Hedgehog, istnieje 10 poziomów, z czego 9 z nich występuje w każdym z trybów historii. Ostatni 10 poziom, End of the World, dostępny jest w Last Episode, który odblokowywany jest po przejściu wszystkich trzech historii. * Wave Ocean – poziom o tematyce wybrzeża; 1 poziom historii Sonica, 8 poziom historii Shadowa, 3 poziom historii Silvera. * Dusty Desert – poziom o tematyce pustyni i starożytnych ruin; 2 poziom historii Sonica, 9 poziom historii Shadowa, 4 poziom historii Silvera. * White Acropolis – poziom o tematyce zimowej i przemysłowej; 3 poziom historii Sonica, 1 poziom historii Shadowa, 5 poziom historii Silvera. * Crisis City – poziom o tematyce ognia i miejskiej; 4 poziom historii Sonica, 3 poziom historii Shadowa, 1 poziom historii Silvera. * Flame Core – poziom o tematyce ognia i podziemnej; 5 poziom historii Sonica, 4 poziom historii Shadowa, 9 poziom historii Silvera. * Radical Train – poziom o tematyce przemysłowej; 6 poziom historii Sonica, 6 poziom historii Shadowa, 6 poziom historii Silvera. * Tropical Jungle – poziom o tematyce lasu; 7 poziom historii Sonica, 5 poziom historii Shadowa, 2 poziom historii Silvera. * Kingdom Valley – poziom o tematyce starożytnych ruin; 8 poziom historii Sonica, 2 poziom historii Shadowa, 8 poziom historii Silvera. * Aquatic Base – poziom o tematyce wodnej; 9 poziom historii Sonica, 7 poziom historii Shadowa, 7 poziom historii Silvera. * End of the World – ostatni poziom w grze, łączący fragmenty poprzednich poziomów. Przeciwnicy Roboty Eggmana * Egg Armor * Egg Bomber * Egg Buster * Egg Buster (Egg Gunner) * Egg Cannon * Egg Chaser * Egg Commander * Egg Flyer * Egg Guardian * Egg Gunner * Egg Hunter * Egg Keeper * Egg Lancer * Egg Liner * Egg Rounder * Egg Searcher * Egg Stinger * Egg Sweeper * Egg Walker Słudzy Iblisa * Iblis Biter * Iblis Taker * Iblis Worm * Golem * Stalker * Tricker * Gazer * Titan Bossowie Historia Sonica * Egg-Cerberus – boss z którym walczy Sonic, po przejściu poziomu Dusty Desert. * Silver the Hedgehog – boss z którym walczy Sonic, po pokonaniu Egg-Cerberusa. * Iblisa (Faza 2) – boss z którym walczy Sonic, po przejściu poziomu Flame Core. * Egg-Genesis – boss z którym walczy Sonic, po przejściu Radical Train. * Egg-Wyvern – finałowy boss z którym walczy Sonic, po przejściu Aquatic Base. Historia Shadowa * Egg-Cerberus – boss z którym walczy Shadow, po przejściu poziomu White Acropolis. * Iblisa (Faza 2) – boss z którym walczy Shadow, po przejściu Flame Core. * Mephiles the Dark (Faza 1) – boss z którym walczy Shadow, po pokonaniu Iblisa. * Silver the Hedgehog – boss z którym walczy Shadow, po przejściu poziomu Radical Train. *'Mephiles the Dark (Faza 2)' – finałowy boss z którym walczy Shadow, po przejściu poziomu Dusty Desert. Historia Silvera *'Iblis (Faza 1)' – boss z którym walczy Silver, po przejściu poziomu Crisis City. *'Sonic the Hedgehog' – boss z którym walczy Silver po przejściu poziomu Dusty Desert. *'Egg-Genesis' – boss z którym walczy Silver po przejściu poziomu White Acropolis. *'Shadow the Hedgehog' – boss z którym walczy Silver po przejściu poziomu Radical Train. *'Iblis (Faza 3)' – finałowy boss z którym walczy Silver, po przejściu poziomu Flame Core. Last Episode *'Solaris' – prawdziwy finałowy boss z którym walczą Super Sonic, Super Shadow i Super Silver po przejściu poziomu End of the World. Ścieżka dźwiękowa Ścieżkę dźwiękową do gry Sonic the Hedgehog wydano w dwóch albumach. Głównym tematem muzycznym jest His World w wykonaniu Ali Tabatabaee i Matty Lewis z zespołu Zebrahead. Album Sonic the Hedgehog Original Soundtrack, wydany w styczniu 2007 roku, zawiera wszystkie utwory muzyczne z gry. Album Sonic the Hedgehog Vocal Traxx: Several Wills, wydany w styczniu 2007, zawiera wszystkie utwory wokalne z gry. Aktorzy głosowi Krytyka Oceny Sonic the Hedgehog były w głównej mierze negatywne. Wersje na Xboxa 360 i PlayStation 3 otrzymały kolejno: 46% i 43% na stronie Metacritic. Portal Game Rankings wystawił kolejno: 49% i 46% dla powyższych wersji. Gra sprzedała się w 2.07 milionach na całym świecie. Pomimo negatywnych ocen, gra dostała się do Platinum Family Hits z powodu dobrej sprzedaży na wersje na Xboxa 360. W Sonic the Hedgehog krytykowano głównie złą pracę kamery, długie ekrany ładowania, słabe sterowanie oraz masywną ilość błędów. Większość stron utrzymywała, że pomysł na mechanikę gry był dobry, lecz został źle stworzony, co skutkowało totalną niegrywalnością. Fabuła gry również oberwała falą krytyki. Krytycy źle przyjęli miłość między Soniciem i Elise, komentując ją zazwyczaj jako naciąganą, a scenę ich pocałunku jako dziwnie niezręczny moment. Na tle negatywnych ocen, bardzo wychwalaną rzeczą była ścieżka dźwiękowa. Ze względu na wiele wad oraz negatywnych ocen, zarówno przez krytyków, jak i fanów, Sonic the Hedgehog uznaje się za jedną z najgorszych wydanych gier z serii. Ciekawostki * Między wersjami na Xbox 360 i PlayStation 3 występują drobne różnice. W wersji na X360, znajdują się drobne efekty graficzne, których brak w wersji na PS3. Jednak sama wersja na konsolę Sony działa odrobinę sprawniej. * Jest to trzecia gra z kolei w serii, w której znajduje się otwarty świat. Pierwszą było Sonic Adventure, drugą było Sonic Advance 3. * Kiedy Sonic, Tails i Knuckles wracają do teraźniejszości i czytają gazetę, można zauważyć błędnie napisane "Daily Soreanna". * Sonic biega odrobinę szybciej mając Elise w rękach. * Jest to druga gra z serii, która otrzymała ocenę E10+ od ESRB i 12+ od PEGI, pierwszą była Shadow the Hedgehog. * Jest to pierwsza gra z serii dostępna w HD. * Postać jeża Silvera stała się popularna, za sprawą często powtarzającej się kwestii głosowej It's no use! * Silver jest jedyną postacią grywalną w każdej historii. * Jeśli gracz wyjmie płytę, grając na wersji PS3, gra nadal będzie działać; jedynie muzyka zostanie wyłączona. * Jest to pierwsza gra, w której Sonic i Shadow nie walczą przeciwko sobie. de:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) fr:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) en:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) es:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) ja:ソニックザヘッジホッグ（2006） ru:Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) Kategoria:Gry 3D Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2006 roku Kategoria:PlayStation 3 Kategoria:Xbox 360 Kategoria:Gry wydane w 2007 roku